Gaining Attention
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Sirius is a bit of an attention hog, really, so when Remus isn't paying attention to him, Sirius sets out to get it. RL/SB. This contains slash, so don't click on it if you don't like. Rated for language and suggestions. Enjoy!


_**A/N: Just a short little fic written after thinking about what a good mood I was in last night.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the HP series. Everything belongs to JKR.**_

_**Warning: Rated for language, and suggestions. All mistakes are my own, since, even though I've read through this a half a dozen times, I probably still missed something. **_

_**Dedications: To Luna Lovegood Loves You…. I don't know if I have that right, you change your penname so frequently, dangit. So… if I'm wrong…. To Maegan, who told me that she wanted some fluff (loads and loads of it) after I asked what she wanted for her birthday (which has already passed, but since she didn't tell me until afterwards, I think my tardiness is ok).**_

_**Gaining Attention**_

There are many times throughout the day when Sirius wants nothing more than for a certain werewolf to pay attention to him.

And now just happens to be one of those times.

"Hey Remus," Sirius says, coming to plop himself down in his friend's lap. He knows that normal male teenagers don't just go and slide into their very male best mate's (one of their best mates, that is, because Merlin knows that James would pitch a fit if Sirius didn't refer to him by the title) lap, but… Sirius has never claimed to be normal. And anyways… he likes it very much in Remus' lap. It's nice and warm and comfy, and seemingly built just for him, with the way he fits into place so well.

Remus looks up at Sirius, a startled (read: adorably scandalized) look spreading across his handsomely pale face. "Padfoot, what the hell? Get off of me, you gigantic git."

Sirius tries to look outraged at first, though even he knows that he doesn't succeed very well. "Moony! I thought you loved me! How can you just cast me aside like that, after everything we've been through? I thought I meant something to you, you great big arse! Are you done with me now then, you git? Is that it? Are you just gonna throw me aside now, as if I never meant a thing to you? Merlin, you are such a bloody wanker!"

"Sirius," Remus growls, his beautiful (Sirius definitely thinks that they are, and he is always right, isn't he?) brown eyes flashing with embarrassment and exasperated rage. "Shut up, you stupid arse."

Sirius pouts dramatically, though secretly (not so secretly to some, such as Remus, who knows his friend better than he knows his right hand, which… *insert awkward cough here* is saying something) he is fighting back amusement. "Moony…." He whines, grey eyes widening imploringly, "don't you want me anymore? I thought we were supposed to be together forever."

Remus turns scarlet, the color splashing along his cheekbones rather cutely and making his freckles stand out more than usual. Sirius barely stops himself from shivering in delight as he watches the color creep into Remus face. "Padfoot…. Quit it."

"But Moony," Sirius gripes, his voice going from playfully hurt to coaxing in less than a minutes. He just adores the way Remus looks at him when he's embarrassed and on the verge of getting annoyed. It's just so… compelling, really. It makes Sirius want to transform into Padfoot, jump onto of Remus (though he does that even when he's not in doggy form, because, dammit, it's fun… in more ways than just one) and lick his face until he shrieks (and even while he's shrieking too…. And after he's through shrieking as well). "You have to pay attention to me."

Remus scowls at him, which is yet another expression on the dear werewolf's face that Sirius bloody adores. "Can't you go find James? I'm sure he wouldn't mind much if you were badgering him."

Sirius shrugs carelessly, shifting around a bit to better situate himself in Remus' lap. He rests his head on Remus shoulder (though he angles his face upward so that he can still see Remus' face) and moves one hand up to brush Remus' bangs out of his eyes, delighting in the way that Remus' blush seems to get even darker. "James is with Lily," Sirius tells his friend, waggling his dark eyebrows as he does so. "They're busy…. Doing stuff… stuff that I can't participate in… well… you know… unless they are into that sort of thing… though I'm not, so…"

"Alright, alright. I get it," Remus grumbles, his thin, lovely pink lips forming a rigid line across the bottom portion of his face, making Sirius want to lean upward and bit them, and Sirius has honestly never seen anyone turn as red as Remus is right now.

"What's the matter Moony," Sirius asks, batting his eyelashes in a manner that he knows is ridiculous. "Do you not like it when I talk about having sex with other people? Awww Moony! There's no need to worry, my sweet little darling! There is no cause for you to feel such retched jealousy! You're the only one for me! I swear it upon our first born son!"

Remus, looking a bit out of it by this point (just for a moment) asks, "But what if our first born is a girl?"

Sirius grins widely; and he has to turn his head to bury his face in Remus' shoulder's to hide it. "Then I can make no promises on my faithfulness to you," he says, trying to sound serious (no pun… ok, maybe a little pun… intended).

Remus, after letting out a scandalized (and doesn't Sirius just love it when he can scandalize his bookish friend? Why yes… yes he does) gasp, reaches out and pinches Sirius right in the arse, causing Sirius to bounce in his lap a bit.

"Moony!" Sirius gasps, more than just a little bit shock. "You dog you! You are such a perve!"

Remus scoffs. "Look who's talking."

Sirius grins wickedly, his grey eyes flashing, as if he has just been challenged. "Oh Remus, my love, you have not seen my perverted side at all, not yet at least."

Remus gulps loudly. "Sirius…." He says, trying to sound fierce and stern, though he only truly sounds nervous. "We're in the common room," Remus informs his friend, as if Sirius is not already fully aware of this fact. He did, after all, search everywhere for Remus (stupid Prongs taking the stupid bloody map with him when he took off with Evans) before cornering him in that big, comfy chair right beside the Common room fire. So yes, he is fully aware of where they are right now. Remus reaches around his friend, finally placing the book he had been reading well out of harm's way in favor of trying to push Sirius off of him (finally. And Sirius thinks *coughKNOWScough* it speaks of how much Remus loves to have Sirius in his lap, with the way that he has taken so long in actually trying to dislodge Sirius). "This is hardly appropriate. People are staring at us."

Sirius casts a look around the Common Room, where at least a dozen other Gryffindor are watching them with varying levels of amusement and fondness written across their young faces, probably under the impression that this is just another joke amongst the Marauders. He smiles and winks at each of them in turn, waggling his eyebrows at the girls who look as if they are about to squeal and/or pull out a camera. "Why Moony," he drawls, his wicked smile taking on a devious edge as he turns back to his friend (who, if you haven't caught on by now, is a bit more than just a friend. We'll call him a… special friend, though some would call him a boyfriend, and other, more romantic people would call him Sirius' one and only true love), straddling him now. "I never realized what a kinky bastard you are."

"Right," Remus growls, placing his hands on Sirius' hips. "I'm the kinky one."

"But of course," Sirius tells his darkly blushing friend, rolling his hips a bit. He knows that Remus can feel the way that he's grinding down on him, both of them already a bit hard, but the movement is so small and subtle that anyone else would think that Sirius was just shifting around to annoy Remus. "But really Moony, if you wanna put on a show for everyone, you should at least charge people. It's a marvelous way to make some money."

Sirius hears Remus' sharply inhaled breath (Remus probably didn't even hear Sirius' last comment, and if he did, he is choosing to ignore it) and takes pride in it. "Wanna go up to the dorm room," Sirius asks, his voice turning dark and seductive.

Remus gulps, and Sirius can hardly keep himself from cheering. He knows that he has his werewolf right where he wants him. "Isn't Peter up there working on an assignment," Remus asks. Sirius finds the way that Remus' voice is kind of high all sorts of adorable.

"I sent him off to the library ages ago. I think he'll probably meet up with that girlfriend of his and drag her fat arse up down to the kitchen eventually, so I don't expect him back any time soon."

"Sirius," Remus scowls, "Don't be an arse. Marylyn is perfectly sweet, and only a little bit chubby. And anyways… what have you been doing, staring at her arse, or anyone else's arse, for that matter (the fact that he shouldn't be staring at anyone's arse aside from Remus' was silently implied)?"

Sirius shrugs carelessly as he stands up and drags Remus up with him, dipping into an exasperated (read: ridiculous) bow as he does so. "Kinda hard not to, it's so bloody big," he mutters out of the corner of his mouth, before grinning at the room at large as they clap jokingly. "And that, my friends, is how you get Remus Lupin to pay attention to you instead of some moldy book," he says loudly, pulling Remus close to his side.

Remus grumbles in mock irritation.

"Only I am allowed to gain this dear boy's attention in such a fashion though," Sirius shouts out, and though it is said playfully, everyone in the Common Room takes it as the warning (though really, coming from Sirius, it's more of a threat) that it is. Once Sirius is sure his point has been made, he grabs a hold of Remus' arm and thus drags the werewolf up to the seventh year dorm room, leaving the sound of his fellow Gryffindor' laughter far behind him (in favor of much more enjoyable sounds, all coming from one Remus J. Lupin).

Yes…. Sirius truly does love gaining Remus' attention.

_**A/N: Well… there you go. I hope you all liked it. Please Review and let me know what you think of it. **_


End file.
